Some surgical procedures utilize small fasteners having limited torque applied thereto, such as those used to install pacemakers in patients. Torquing such small fasteners is problematic in that there are few if any tools that are adjustable to limit torques to very small values, in a tool which itself is quite small and delicate. Moreover, because of the surgical environment, a torque tool must be sterilized. Reuse of such tools is objectionable since a used torque tool must be carefully sterilized for a reuse, which requires valuable time of medical personnel. A sterilized tool must also be suitably repackaged, and tracked as part of inventory. These ancillary tasks make reuse of surgical torque tools unfeasible economically. There exists a need for a better way of providing small surgical torque tools.